warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Nova!
Super Nova!, Book 2 of The Random, Funny, Awesome Series!, By:TPL! Super Nova! is the 2nd book of The Random, Funny, Awesome Series! ENJOY IT!!!!!! 'Part 1-Dragonpaw goes back to normal, but at the Gathering, the other clans go haywire' Dragonpaw padded behind his clanmates. It had been three moons since the 'weird' trouble in Thunderclan. Now, Dragonpaw was back to normal, and so was the rest of Thunderclan. Dragonpaw was journeying with his clanmates to the annual full moon Gathering, when all of the clans meet in peace and say news about their clans. As they began to enter the clearing where the clans gathered, Dragonpaw saw the other three clans. Riverclan, Windclan, and Shadowclan. As Dragonpaw stared into the eyes of a Shadowclan apprentice, it looked as if the to was very hyper. No way. Dragonpaw thought to himself as his clan took their place in the clearing. Bluestar began. "Well, our prey is normal, and we are doing fine." She meowed, then stepped back. Tallstar zoomed to the front of the rock, with a dumb look on his face. "My clan is completely insane! Thank you!" Tallstar yowled, then jumped off the rock and into the crowd of Windclan cats. They caught him then placed him on the ground, and he did the moonwalk. Blackstar and Leopardstar followed his lead, and the three clans left the camp, their leaders leading them out with the moonwalk. "You know, I remember being that way........" Bluestar said, then her eyes became blood-shot, same with everyone else, including Swiftpaw and Brightpaw, but not Dragonpaw. They began going into Riverclan territory and playing water games. "WHY STARCLAN WHY?!??!?!?!?!?!" Dragonpaw yowled, then ran back to Thunderclan camp Part 2-Dragonpaw starts to go insane When Dragonpaw reached the camp, everyone was in their dens. Dragonpaw breathed a sigh of relief, but as soon as he did that, the other Thunderclan cats came out of their dens and starting dance. A random disco ball hung over head, lighting up the camp. A star from the sky came down, and it was Thunderstar! "This is a song to all you warrior cats who love your best friends." Thunderstar meowed, then disapeared. Then, this song played: Na na na na na na na na na na na Na na na na na na na na na na na Have you ever been in love? He's my best of best of all best friends He can be your best friend too Tickles in my tummy, he's so yummy yummy.... "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Dragonpaw screamed. Sandstorm came up to him. "Dang dude, you need to lay off the chilly!" She meowed, then went back to dance. "THIS WORLD IS GOING INSANE!!!!! I'M GOING INSANE!!!!" Dragonpaw screamed, then ran out of the camp. He decided he could try to go deeper into the forest, where the spoken Darkclan lived, to get some help. As he reached the camp of unfamiliar smells, he saw a peaceful camp. A stormy gray tom padded up to him. "Welcome to Darkclan camp. I'm Stormstar. What can I help you with?" The tom asked. "Well, the other clans have gone insane, and I don't know what to do!" Dragonpaw meowed "Hmm, I know just who can help you. Autumnfur! Come here please!" Stormstar called. An orange, yellow, red, and white she-cat padded up to them. "Yes Stormstar?" Autumnfur asked. "This young apprentice says the clans have gone insane. You know what to do." Stormstar meowed. "Yes, sir! Follow me, Dragonpaw." Autumnfur meowed, and started padding off. "How does she know my name?" Dragonpaw asked Stormstar. "She's magical, now hurry before you get left behind!" Stormstar grunted. Dragonpaw ran off after her as she sped through the forest. She had a hackey-sack attached to her stomach, with a blue tube inside of it. When they stopped, she took out the blue tube, and opened it. Magical pixie dust fell over the clans, making them normal again. "Thank you!" Dragonpaw meowed. "No problemo, just come see us if it happenes again, okay?" Autumnfur meowed, then ran back to Darkclan. Dragonpaw struted back to Thunderclan camp, proud that he helped save the clans. Part 3-Something's wrong.... As life went on, actually normal, for the clans, one day Dragonpaw realized he could climb trees faster than usual. "Hmm, I wonder...." Dragonpaw though every time he swiftly and successfully caught a bird. But then. To Dragonpaw's horror. His worst nightmare. Even out of all of the craziness that happened before. This would have to be. The WORST. "WEEEEEEE!!!!" Bluestar yowled as she flew across the camp. "WHY?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Dragonpaw yowled. The End! Thank you for reading! Category:Spoof